FwPCMH11
is the 11th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 60th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Two girls on the Lacrosse Team get into an arguement during a big tournament; causing the team to lose. So Nagisa sets out to patch things up between them. Meanwhile, Hikari has a run in with Viblis. '' Summary With the tournament beginning the next day, Nagisa tells her team how much she wants them to win this first of many important matches. Honoka takes her hand to wish her luck when they suddenly hear two girls feuding. The third year -Megumi- tells the second year -Maki- that she lacks the spirit needed to take lacrosse more seriously and Maki tells her off. Nagisa tries to stop them by asking them to be more friendly around one-another and reminds them the importance of focusing as a team. Neither girl appears to be happy, and this is reflected during play and they aren't able to resist arguing again. Leading Nagisa to try to cool them down again. At Tako Cafe, Akane asks Hikari to hurry up since the match will be starting. She gives her some takoyaki, but while she packs her bag she spots a mysterious package. Akane knows it isn't hers though, assuming Hikari left it behind. By the time they arrive, they see that Verone Academy is losing and the other team has a three point lead. Megumi passes the ball to Maki, but after she misses it the other team scores a goal. As this is going on Hikari asks how the other team can be so strong, but Honoka comments that something is off about their team. Harmonin -a Heartiel- points out that they have no harmony. At the same time, in the mansion of darkness, the boy in the mansion is playing a dice game with the Butler Zakenna and he won. Everyone seems to be waiting for someone and Uraganos takes off to try to finish off Pretty Cure and nab Shiny Luminous. Back at the Stadium, Hikari spots the same package that she found in her bag. As she overlooks it Nagisa is in the middle of trying to calm her feuding team down. Hikari heads down to the field and holds Nagisa's hand to give her support, which inspires Nagisa to do the same with her team once she leaves, asking them to remove their gloves. She hopes that by doing this it will unite everyone and how their feelings to be shared, and this seems to do the trick as they feel the warmth from each other- up until Rina and Shiho tease each other for their sweaty hands, causing everyone to laugh. Meanwhile, Hikari sits alone at the swings when Viblis suddenly shows up. Nagisa's team is able to score several goals, allowing them to get a tie with the other team. Mepple and Mipple show concern over the evil prescence they feel, and Hikari, also sensing it transforms into Shiny Luminous. Viblis makes a Zakenna from the electric tower nearby and it attacks her. Nagisa is able to win the game with the score now 5:4, and as soon as she gets a chance she and Honoka take off to assist Hikari, transforming into Pretty Cure. They save her in the nick of time before unleashing Extreme Luminario to defeat it. While they were using it, Viblis saw the Queen in Luminous and takes off. Later, the duo chastise Hikari for fighting without them, but Nagisa thanks her for helping her team. Everyone is happy and to Hikari's surprise, a golden light begins to shine from her bag, coming from the package. She takes it out to find an odd little chair, which Seekun explains as the place where Heartiels live. To demonstrate this Harmonin enters to become a green jewel with a chest drawn on it, and Passion forms a red jewel with a torch. Seekun decides that she will enter it last, confirming that this is the Queen's Heart. Major Events *Hikari discovers a mysterious package which is revealed to be the Queen Chairect, the embodiment of The Queen's heart and the Heartiel's home. *Harmonin and Pation decide to enter the Queen Chairect; Seekun advises the Cures that she must enter it last as the twelfth and final Heartiel. Characters Cures *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Hikari Kujo / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pation, Harmonin Villains *Viblis *Uraganos *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Maki *Megumi Trivia * This is the only episode where Shiny Luminous uses physical combat against an enemy. The latter episode & movie only has her dodging or using her Heart Baton as support. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes